WARFRAME: The Lost Warrior
by KhronosV
Summary: The war between the Grineer and the Corpus continues, though both fight against the Tenno. But when an ancient weapon is found by the Grineer, they have a chance to end the war. A Corpus scientist wants the weapon for himself. The conflict escalates and the scientist goes against direct orders. But the ancient weapon has a history of its own. It is one of many secrets of the Orokin
1. Chapter One-Grineer

A Grineer transport ship hovered above the snowy mountains of Pluto. It descended into a small camp. The Grineer general, Lahr, walked out and towards the large, open Void portal. Lahr wore heavy armor, painted a gray color. He also wore a mask, with tubes coming out of the sides and front. He smirked through his visor, seeing his Grineer soldiers pushing the Corpus they killed to reach the portal.

He took the stolen Void Key in his hand, and pressing it into a machine that would open the portal. A wave of golden energy shot into the glass like wall, and the image changed to that of an abandoned Orokin ship. He waved his hand, motioning for his Grineer Hellion soldiers to follow him.

He stopped in front of the portal, " Vor failed our queens. I won't." he said stepping through, and into the ship.

He looked around, seeing the faded colors of the white, stone like material, and the gold that now floated in the air. Lahr also began floating along with his soldiers soon after they entered the portal. He looked to his right, finding that the ship had a large hole in its side.

He looked upwards, spotting his prize. An ancient Tenno pod was barely secured in place, and was only attached with a few vines. Lahr pointed to the pod and his soldiers moved towards it. Using their jet-packs to maneuver around the debris, and get close enough to the pod. They got closer and went to open the pod, but it opened by itself.

Lahr floated in place as he watched the Hellion's grab the Tenno, bringing it to him. He looked down at the form. It wasn't like most of the Warframe's he had seen, it had a sleek form with a rounded helmet which had a flat back. Golden ribbons flowed from the top of its head and some reached to its back. Lahr noticed that golden spirals were inlaid into its shoulders, elbows, and along its legs. The frame was a black and gray color, with faint blue lines throughout the limbs.

 _One of the most interesting ones I've seen_. Lahr noted, turning back to the Void portal and floating through with minor resistance. He slowly descended back to the ground. He then looked back to the Warframe, tilting his head to the side, pressing a button on his chest armor and projecting a display of many Warframe's.

He nodded, " Ah, good. This is the one." he said, coughing and adjusting one of the tubes in his mask. Turning back towards the portal, and exiting to find the Grineer Technician. A scrawny Grineer stood by the portal entrance with his hands in front of him. He wore a white, thin coat of sorts. He also had very little under-armor. He was without a mask and Lahr could see the smile on his hideous, sagging, pale flesh.

The Technician smiled nervously, " General Lahr! " he began, clearing his throat, "What an honor. I see that your mission has been completed? "

Lahr snarled, he hated that Grineer, Virse.

Virse stepped forward, " I'm glad it went well," he said, stuttering as he walked closer to the Warframe, " I just want you to know, the Queen won't be happy if—"

Lahr pushed him out of the way, making the Technician stumble. Lahr then continued on to the transport ship that brought him there. He would go to a larger orbital base that could contain the Warframe, and its power. The Technician followed him into the transport. It began to raise off of the ground, Lahr could feel the harsh winds pushing against ship.

He looked down towards the camp one more time, but it was almost impossible to see through the snow. They broke through the atmosphere, and spotted their orbital base. Once they docked, they stepped outside, dragging the frame behind them. Virse was still rubbing his hands together, an odd habit. They went into a room that had a table with a few metal restraints. They set the Warframe down, then locked it in place. Virse walked around the table chuckling. Lahr stared at him, guessing there was something else he wanted.

Virse looked up to Lahr as he crouched down beside the frame's head, " Do you know what this is? " he asked, rubbing the helmet, " This is a weapon like no other."

Lahr looked closely at its mysterious form. It looked more Orokin than any other frame he had encountered, " What exactly is this...thing? " he asked.

Virse scoffed, " If by thing, you mean, advanced war machine capable of destroying the entire Orokin empire." he said in a more serious tone, " By itself."

Lahr nodded in surprise, he didn't know much about Warframe's. Only that they were powerful foes. And they were the ones that destroyed the Orokin empire. Virse walked over to a control panel on the other side of the gray room. He pressed a few buttons, then pulled a lever. A spark flew out from the control panel, making Virse step back.

He grunted as he finished pulling down the lever, " But it has a problem." he said, stepping back and turning dials, " There's no Tenno that can use it."

Lahr coughed, shaking his head, he watched as Technician Virse put on a mask.

It muffled his voice as he spoke, " Stand back, unless you want to end up like those Corpus."

Lahr nodded, he didn't want to end up like the Corpus he saw when he arrived. They were turned into ash, then ripped apart by the snowy winds of Pluto. He stepped back as instructed. Watching Virse carefully. The thin Grineer Technician put what looked like sensors onto the Warframe. He then pressed a button, sending energy into the sensors. The Warframe jolted, even catching fire in some areas. The fires burned away at the dust and ash that seemed to cover it. Revealing a glossy black color with white symbols covering it.

Virse laughed, " This is what we needed to finish this war! " he said, " Behold, the ancient weapon of war. The final spark. Feras! "

Lahr looked at it with disgust. Only Virse, along with his team of Technician's, actually wanted to be involved with the Tenno and their Warframe's. But with this Warframe, Feras, Maybe the Tenno wouldn't be a problem for much longer. The screen inside the room filled with the image of the Worm. The Grineer Queen. Lahr and Virse quickly knelt.

The Worm spoke, " Did you get it? " she asked, looking at Lahr, then to Virse.

Virse nodded, " We did indeed." he motioned towards the frame, " What exactly will this do for us? " he asked.

Lahr looked over to him, _so fighting the Tenno might not be the only thing it's used for._ he thought.

The Queen glared at him for a moment, " Well, it is the source of great power," she began, " You're my Technician, so I'll tell you this."

Virse smirked, Lahr quickly turned his head, cursing. The Queen had never recognized the things Lahr had done for their empire. But her Technician, Virse, was treated as if he were the one that fought the Tenno.

The Queen yelled at a few Grineer workers, then turned back to Virse, " My sister is sick. Not dead." she said, " This weapon is the key. Is one of the original sources of—"

An explosion hit the ship. Lahr quickly stood, grabbing his weapon. He didn't hear what the Queen had said, but protecting the Warframe was his main objective.

Virse stood as well, smiling widely, " I understand my Queen, but I must return to my work." he said, " We are also under attack it seems."


	2. Chapter Two-Grineer

Virse arrogantly stared at the Warframe. He felt its every part, wanting to do as the mad Corpus scientist, Alad V had done. Crack it open, and see what makes it tick. The ship shook again. Virse could hear the alarms sounding, the Grineer rushing to defend. He shook his head, war wasn't what he enjoyed. He wanted to do as Alad V had, make weapons for his empire, help them _win_.

The ship shook violently, causing Virse to fall over onto the ground with a grunt. He stood, dusting himself off and looking at the Warframe. The frame began to move, breaking the restraints without much effort. Along its back, the gold ribbons left behind sparks of red light. The once blue markings on the frame turned a dark red.

Virse yelped, stepping back and grabbing a small gun. The Warframe turned to him, its face opening slightly, revealing a golden light. The light quickly turned red and flashed once. Virse flinched. The Warframe turned away, reaching its hand into the open space of the room. The same red light began to form, but another explosion knocked it onto the floor. It stood slowly, regaining its strong posture.

The door of the room opened. A lone Excalibur class Warframe dashed through. Virse screamed, raising his gun. The Excalibur turned to face the tall Warframe that stood behind it.

The Feras placed its hand onto the Excalibur's chest, making it stop moving. Virse moved his arm down from in front of his face to see the blade of the Excalibur just barely to his eye.

The Feras reached its hand into the air, and with a chilling, deep voice, " Tenno! "

Virse was surprised, the only other Warframe to ever speak was... _it_ _._ He shook his head, the Feras turning to face him. It walked closer, reaching towards him. A swarm of bullets came flying into the room. The tall warrior dashed at an unimaginable speed. Ripping into the side of a Volt.

The Feras turned, grabbing onto the Volt's head, slowly ripping it apart. The Excalibur began to move, it dashed towards the Feras. But it was too slow. The Feras grabbed the Excalibur's head with his other hand, then kneed it in the chest. Virse watched in horror, yet, fascination at the battle.

The Feras threw both of the Warframe's into a far wall. It then raised its hand in their direction, gathering the same red energy. A solid beam formed, shooting towards the Warframe's. The explosion threatened to blind Virse, he quickly raised his hand to cover his eyes. All seemed to move slower when he opened his eyes, the Feras still stood there. Without a scratch. Virse stood, walking over to where the other Warframe's had been thrown.

They didn't survive the fight. Virse laughed at the power of the beast he had just witnessed.

Lahr came running through the corridors, " We must retreat! " he yelled, shooting behind him.

Virse nodded, standing, then running towards the hangar area. Luckily, it was close by, they selected a ship. The Feras followed them slowly, it shook the ground with each powerful step. Once the Feras was inside, they quickly lifted off, flying out of the orbital base. Lahr looked back to the base, only to see sections exploding rapidly.

He turned back to Virse, who piloted the small ship they stood in, " What now? " Virse asked.

Lahr looked out at the stars, " To the Fortress." he said, " To the Queen."

 **Kuva Fortress**

 **Grineer**

They could see the Fortress in the distance. The floating rocks that formed it, and the ones that surrounded it. It was held together by large tubes and rods, connecting smaller sections to the main, moon sized Fortress. They docked, then stepped out of the ship.

The Grineer workers stopped, but the Queen yelled at them, " Do you remember the three," she said stopping to think, " Two reasons you can stop working!? " she asked.

The Grineer nodded, raising their guns. Lahr shot the first one that raised their weapon. The others hesitated, but resumed work as their fellow workers dead body layed still on the ground. Lahr, Virse, and the Feras walked past the Grineer, taking the long path that led to the Queen's chambers.

Once they reached the chambers, they were greeted by the most elite Grineer warriors. The heavily armored, Kuva Guardian. They inspected the newcomers, but let them pass after a single word from the Queen. They approached the Queen, kneeling before her.

She leaned forward, staring at the Feras, " Yes! " she yelled.

Virse looked up at her slightly, " My Queen, I mean no harm by asking this but," he began, taking a short moment to phrase his words wisely, " Are you sure this will work? " he asked.

The Queen smiled, " Of course it's going to work." she said in a hushed tone, as if she were trying to believe it herself, " This is what we needed. An entity of Continuity itself."

Lahr quickly looked upwards, " Continuity? This, weapon? " he asked.

The Worm Queen nodded, stepping down from her throne and onto the same level as them. The Feras stood rigid and tall.

She looked the Warframe up and down, " I've missed you." she said, rubbing her hands over the armor of the frame.

She turned back to Virse and Lahr, " It's almost complete now." she said, sitting at the edge of her throne, " But there's only one thing that stands in our way." She was still staring at the Feras, " I'm starting to remember the power of this _beast_. " she said, shivering slightly.

They stood to leave but the Queen called to them, " _Admiral_ Lahr," she said with a smile, "Well done."


	3. Chapter Three-Corpus

A Corpus scientist ran through the halls of his facility. Rushing through a door, only stopping when he reached his destination. He took a few deep breaths, making sure he looked presentable. Projected holographic screens began floating around the room.

 _No no no!_ He thought, trying to take time to think.

The Corpus Board of Directors appeared. Each of them were hard to see because of the masking device they wore after Alad V failed them.

The scientist smiled, " What an honor! " he said nervously, " I'm sure you're here to know of my...progress? " he asked.

One Board member spoke, " Where is the promised weapon? " he asked.

The scientist put down his papers and work onto his desk, " Well, I can explain—"

Another Board member spoke next, " No excuses, this would have brought us more profit than that idiots Zanuka project." he said

The scientist nodded, " Trust me, please, I can get it back." he said holding up a finger, then reaching into his pile of work, and pulling out a metal object, " I've prepared."

The first Board member nodded, " Zaho, if you fail us," he began, " If you fail our profit, you know what happens."

The scientist, Zaho Fesd, nodded as the screens disappeared. He took a deep breath, then sighed. He cursed loudly, knowing that he let those filthy Grineer take what was rightfully his. He would get revenge on his own terms, with, or without the Board of Directors. He looked back to the machine he created. He picked it up with a smile, turning it in his hand. The bluish, silver ball had streams of energy coming out from it. He clutched it in his hand before putting it into a silver locked box.

He sighed, looking out of the window, to the stars, " I will have you, " he said, " Feras."


	4. Chapter Four-Corpus

Despite Zaho's position as a scientist, he was also a strategist. His ship hovered above the Earth, waiting for the right moment to crush the Grineer, and take the world for themselves. Fesd stood on the bride of the Corpus ship, looking down at the blue world below. He had arrived only a few minutes before they were to commence the attack.

One of his men ran up to him, " Sir, we have the Grineer surrounded."

Zaho nodded, " Good, let me know if you see a Warframe inside."

The soldier left, passing by another figure on his way.

The scientist sighed, " I didn't expect to see you, Jakn."

Jakn Cor was a former Corpus member turned mercenary. Though he was still useful for his knowledge on the Tenno and the Grineer.

He chuckled, " What are you doing on the front lines? "

Zaho took a deep breath, " Things have changed since back then, Jakn. I have changed, as well as my profit."

Cor tilted his head to the side. He wore dark clothing and carried weapons from both the Grineer and Corpus.

" May I ask why you are here? " the scientist asked.

Jakn nodded, " Somethings happening. Now I don't know what, but someone is messing with things they don't fully understand," he said.

Fesd smiled, " Perhaps it is the mercenary. Or, the scientist. Either way, you were brought in to fight, not talk. Even if we were friends before, this is another matter."

The mercenary raised his hands as he backed away. Zaho looked out into space as his soldiers began to descend to the Earth. If the Grineer were foolish enough to bring the Feras with them, he would take it without hesitation. Though, he had seen the work of his enemy. They weren't to be taken lightly. Zaho knew this, but he knew what the Feras could bring the Corpus as well. Profit.


	5. Chapter Five-Grineer

Lahr waited to descend. He had been sent to Earth, for unknown reasons. The Technician was still at the Grineer Fortress, but he preferred that. The ship that carried him landed. Lahr stepped out onto the cold, metal plating of the Grineer base.

A Grineer wearing bright orange colors, and a special mask, came up to him, " Ah, General Lahr." he said.

Lahr narrowed his eyes from behind his mask, " _Admiral._ " he said.

The Grineer that operated the once abandoned base, Tir Sed, was just a few ranks under Lahr. He stood tall, and was thinner than Lahr, but wasn't to be taken lightly. Lahr had fought beside him once before.

Captain Tir lead the admiral through a long rail system that eventually led to the base.

Lahr looked around, seeing sparks coming from important equipment, " Why am I here? " he asked.

Tir turned to face him, " The Corpus," he began, " They want Earth."

The admiral nodded slowly, " And what have you done to keep them away!? " he asked.

Tir Sed tilted his head to the side, " I've doubled our defenses," he said, " After the Tenno started attacking more and more, the Corpus took advantage."

Lahr nodded, " Then continue your work."

Tir sighed, " It's not that simple! " he suddenly yelled. He sighed, " We don't have anything to fight against the Corpus proxies, but I've heard you now do...? "

They entered the main section of the base, a towering structure within the massive cave. To the back of the base, Lahr could see an old Fomorian power core. He remembered Vay Hek's past...failures.

He turned to Captain Tir, " I don't have the weapon, but I might have found a better one." he said.

Tir tilted his head to the side, " And what could that possibly be? " he asked.

Lahr simply smiled beneath his mask. He was one of the most strategic soldiers in the Grineer army. He learned from the mistakes of Vor and many others. He walked with Tir Sed further into the base.

" The Fomorian core is a very powerful tool," Lahr said, " We will lead the Corpus to their demise."

A Hellion came to Tir, " We are under attack! " he said.

Lahr grabbed his weapon, he then turned to Tir and nodded. They ran out of the complex and towards the open gates. Tir Sed told his soldiers to close the gates immediately, but an explosion jammed them. Lahr ran forward and took cover as the bullets and attacks from the Corpus. Lahr stood behind his cover, shooting a Corpus soldier in the head, then doing the same to six more. Tir called in reinforcements, but Lahr knew that none would reach them in time.

He found Tir, " Don't fight, draw them in."

Tir nodded, giving the signal to retreat. The Grineer soldiers hesitated at first, but obeyed and stopped fighting. The Corpus soldiers and Proxies flooded into the now abandoned lower level of the base. Lahr now stood on a bridge that connected the two sides of the base, and waited. By his order, the Fomorian core began to move forward.

As the Corpus, stormed into the base, Lahr activated the core.

The core overheated, exploding and sending out a wave of fire. The Corpus had nowhere to run, just as Lahr had planned. Once the dust settled—and the integrity of the base was tested— Lahr returned to the lower level, shooting every Corpus that still breathed. Even if they were to die soon.

He turned to Tir, " I shall return to the queens," he said, " We will win this war."


	6. Chapter Six-Grineer

Virse stood impatiently, waiting for the Worm Queen to finish with the Feras. He rearranged his grey laboratory out of frustration, guessing that Lahr had something to do with the interference of his experiments. Soon enough, the Feras was returned to him. The Grineer technician smiled, inspecting the details of the ancient Warframe. He placed his hand on its back, feeling the soft gold ribbons that just barely reached the floor.

Virse ran his fingers along the side of its head, "What are you really?" he said into nothingness.

The Grineer circled the weapon, trying to find anything that he could learn. The dark warrior stood like a statue, but Virse swore he could feel something within it.

"Now then," he said, walking over to a small area of the laboratory, "Do you have memories?"

He grabbed a machine he had made before Lahr left for Earth, then placed it on the Feras' head. The technician pushed into the contraption, sending sparks into the Warframe. Virse turned to a screen behind him, waiting for a response from his experiment. Within seconds, the sparks of electricity turned gold, then red, destroying the machine. The screen filled with a single image as the Feras fell onto its knees. The image of what seemed to be a star surrounded by golden pillars. There was a figure standing in front of the star, wearing some kind of robes. From what Virse saw, the room was large and open, but had many pillars supporting it. An Orokin spacecraft. The Feras suddenly stood, its face-plate opening and shining a red light. The screen exploded, sending shards close to Virse, but the Feras grabbed them out of the air.

The Grineer technician stumbled backwards, "No one is supposed to find that place, are they?"

The Warframe turned to him, closing its face-plate, then resuming its tall posture. It stood as it once did, still and alert.

Virse looked back towards the screen, then back to the ancient Orokin weapon, "I'll find it," he picked up the destroyed technology, "I'll find out where you really came from, Feras."


	7. Chapter Seven- Corpus

Zaho Fesd watched as the Fomorian core exploded from cameras on the Corpus soldiers. He cursed, stepping out of the ships bridge. He walked through the long, silver halls, heading towards his quarters. Along the way, hi spotted Jakn stumbling through the hall, blood dripping from him like an open facet.

Jakn leaned against a wall, "It was a trap, but I think you knew that," he grunted through the pain as he took a step forward, "Tell me, Zaho, what are you after that you'd send your soldiers in blind!?"

The Corpus scientist tilted his head to the side, "What I'm after is none of your concern. Soldiers die in war, that's how it works. I'm trying to win this war for the Corpus!"

The mercenary slowly slid down the wall, "I see. You're right, you've changed..."

Zaho walked over to his old friend and knelt down beside him. Jakn's wounds finally got to him, especially the shrapnel in his chest. Fesd stood over his body, then called for someone to clean up the hall.

He went into his quarters, more frustrated than ever, "Where are you, Feras," he asked the thin air.

It had been at least a year since he had began looking for the Feras, and he had only found it on Pluto a week before the battle. But the Grineer killed the Corpus on the frigid planet, taking it for themselves.

Suddenly, an idea came to him like a blessing, "Wait a second," he spoke aloud, "The Feras is a Warframe. And like all Warframe's, they have Orokin origins."

He exited his room, practically running through the hall as Corpus soldiers cleaned the wall and floor where Jakn died.

Zaho re-entered the bridge, "Do a scan of all known derelict Orokin ships, now!"

The screen in front of him filled with images of the Void, some beyond it, and some closer than most people would like. Each ship had been empty and dead for at least over a hundred years, maybe much more.

Fesd slammed his hand down on the railing, but the noticed something, "What was that ping?" he asked the soldier operating the scanner.

The operator looked up to Zaho, "I don't know, maybe some debris. It's too close to the sun as well. Wouldn't be the first time we picked up debris in that area."

Zaho shook his head, "I designed this scanner, my friend. It wouldn't pick up every piece of debris, and it wouldn't skip over something like this. Pilots," he called, "Set course for that ship, immediately!"


	8. Chapter Eight- Grineer

Lahr returned to the Fortress as soon as he received an urgent message from Virse. Though he hated him, his wouldn't let his own personal dislikes possibly lose them the war. He walked through the grand halls, sending his soldiers off to the medical bay, which barely helped in most cases.

Virse met him in the hall, "I'm glad you decided to come," he said mockingly, "Now, we have an audience with the Queen. This is important."

Lahr nodded, "It better be."

They headed towards the Queen's chambers, being met with the Kuva Guardian's once again.

Once past, the Worm looked at them with a puzzled expression, "What is it?"

Virse bowed before her, "My Queen, I have news regarding the Feras," he began, Lahr watching him closely, "Forgive me for my...curiosity, but I have extracted a _memory_ from the Feras."

The Queen leaned forward in surprise, "A memory!? Interesting, what was it?"

The Technician smirked slightly, "As you know, the Feras is of Orokin creation. And what I found of course supports this. The memory showed me a place within an Orokin ship somewhere in the system, but at the center of the room, it displayed a burning star."

Lahr snarled, "Warframe's are machines, they don't have memories. Only the Tenno that operates them should."

The Queen nodded, "You're right, but the Feras doesn't have, or need a Tenno. It has it's own 'mind' you could say. A weapon, a beast."

Virse looked back to Lahr with mocking eyes, then to the Queen, "Your Highness, should we search for the ship?

The Worm shook her head, "No need to search for it. I know where it is."

Virse stuttered slightly, "H-how?"

Their Queen shrugged, "I'm not going to tell you _how_. Though because I like you, I'll let you know something about me and my sister. We're sort of Orokin," she said, "So we know where certain things are. Especially where the Feras was created, which is where that memory is leading us. I never thought it'd go back there, but it's not surprising now that I think about it."

The Grineer Admiral nodded slowly, "Then we shall leave immediately. Surely the Corpus are on our trail, and close at that. But, where is this spacecraft located?"

The Worm Queen leaned back in her throne, "It's sitting right next to the sun of this system. You can't miss it once you get close enough. Now go, take our best soldiers, and get what we need to heal my sister. Bring back my Kuva."


	9. Chapter Nine- Grineer

Both Lahr and Virse were tasked with going to the derelict craft, much to Virse's liking. As their ship approached, they soon spotted the Orokin ship. Half of it was missing, probably lost to the star behind it, but the other half was magnificent. The gold patterns flowed across the exterior, winding and twisting over it. It also had a white base color to it, adding to the majestic look. Inside their ship, there were at least a hundred Grineer soldiers. Lahr's personal picks. Each of them were skilled in combat, and had at least been in a hundred battles each.

They landed inside the large opening in the ships side, making sure not to get too close to the suns rays. That would mean immediate death. After all soldiers exited the ship, the Feras stepped out. Lahr hated to admit it, but he had grown to be intrigued by the ancient beast that stood before him.

Virse stood at the center of the grand entrance, "Now, give me time to remember what I saw about this place."

Lahr ordered his men to guard the ship, in case the Corpus managed to find them. Teams of five soldiers would be positioned by most entrances and paths towards their destination. They walked silently through the golden halls, spotting a few trees along the way. Along side the admiral and Technician, were at least ten elite soldiers, and the Worm Queen's personal ' _assistants_ '. Up ahead they spotted a massive door, one side of it cracked, but still strong.

Lahr stepped closer to it, "Virse, is this the place?"

The Technician placed his hand on the circular white door, "It is. Get it open!"

The soldiers got to work, bringing a machine from their ship. The machine was usually used to open gates through space, such as the one the then Admiral Vor used to find the Warframe's, but for this mission the Grineer had modified it to destroy gates instead. The machine powered up, sparks of pure energy flowing around it, then shot a single concentrated blast at the door.

Once the smoke cleared, a small hole was torn throw the gate, but it was just big enough for them to step through.

As the soldiers walked forward, Virse stopped them, "Stay, if the Corpus reach us, you must defend this room."

They entered the massive room, confirming what Virse saw.

Lahr stood beside the Feras as it instinctively approached the projection of the sun before them, "I must say, you've...impressed me, Virse."

The Technician ignored his praise, staring at the star. As they expected, the ship shook slightly. The Corpus had found them, the Feras.


	10. Chapter Ten- CorpusGrineer

Zaho Fesd ran through the Orokin ship as the Corpus advanced, searching for a way to break through the Grineer defenses. He spotted a small opening, where Grineer were only just arriving. He smirked, raising his arm. A silver object shot from his gauntlet and into the midst of the enemy.

The object exploded, sending electricity through each Grineer, destroying everything from the inside out. Zaho continued on, his Feras was almost within reach.

A large door, bigger than even the docking doors of the Corpus flagships, was partially destroyed, and slightly open. He took a deep breath, walking closer and looking through the small opening. It was the perfect size for a Corpus or a Grineer to enter through.

There stood the Feras—arms outstretched—gathering the red liquid form of Kuva. Zaho had been researching the Grineer Queen's long before the Tenno found out about them. He had knowledge like no other Corpus, but no one believed such a thing could exist. The Grineer standing beside the Feras obviously controlled it. From what the Corpus scientist had discovered, nothing truly controlled the Feras. Not even the Orokin. The Grineer were foolish to think they did.

He stepped through the opening, raising his gun, " You don't know what you're doing."

The Grineer quickly turned around, raising their own weapons, " You're too late." said the one that seemed to be in charge. He was bigger than the other Grineer, his armor was also unlike any the Corpus had seen. From a Grineer that is.

Zaho took a step forward, "You think this will end after this? " he asked, trying to figure out a way to take the Feras for himself, "Like we'd allow you to take something like this?"

The Grineer soldier snarled, "We know it will."

The Feras lowered one of its arms, then turned to face the Grineer and the Corpus. A dark red orb of Kuva sat in its hand. The smaller Grineer smiled, walking closer to the beast. The orb of Kuva flew up slightly, then hovered in the air. Without warning, the Feras grabbed the Grineer's neck. Its face opened, showing a red light. The Grineer squirmed in its tight grip. The other Grineer turned to look, a great opportunity.

Zaho fired his weapon, shooting through the Grineer soldiers left arm. He then took cover behind a pillar. He had noticed that the room they stood in, unlike the door, had no damage done to it. No one but them had ever reached it for centuries. The Corpus scientist looked around the pillar, watching as the Feras still held to other Grineer.

It placed its hand on the center of the chest of the Grineer. It forced its hand through his chest, then yanked it out. The Grineer screamed as a bright, golden light was caught in the hands of the Feras.

The Feras leaned closer to the Grineer's face, " _Grineer_ do not deserve the blood of the _Orokin._ " its voice was deep, sending chills through Zaho's spine.

It turned to the scientist, " _Corpus_ , do not deserve the blood of the Orokin! " it exclaimed.

But there was something to it that made Zaho...curious. No Warframe, other than that horrid hunter, had ever spoken. At least to the Corpus' knowledge.

The Feras threw the corpse of the Grineer he held into the wall, then turned to the other. The Grineer soldier stepped back, then shot at the Warframe. But his bullets did no damage.

Zaho stepped out from behind the pillar, laughing as he shot towards the Grineer. The Feras raised its arm, stopping Zaho's bullets, and redirecting them towards him. The scientist quickly dodged.

The Feras continued walking towards the Grineer, then raised its right arm into the air. Golden energy formed, creating the shape of a weapon. The weapon was long and curved, much like a Tenno katana, but it had a brutal design. The form of a lost Orokin weapon surely. The Corpus had discovered Orokin structures across the system, many held weapons like the one the Feras held.

Zaho took a few deep breaths. He would have his weapon no matter the cost. The Grineer rolled to the side as the beast swung its large blade into the ground. Shattering it and making the shards float. It roared, golden ribbons flailing through the air as it dashed. But as it neared the Grineer, it changed directions. Heading towards Zaho.

The Feras split the pillar the Fesd stood beside with a single strike. The Grineer came from behind it, raised his gun, and fired into the back of the Warframe.

Zaho used this opportunity to run to another pillar and prime his weapon. The ZI-flux. He sighed, priming it by pressing a few buttons, then scanning his genetic code. He looked towards the Feras, then to the ball of Kuva floating in the air. It began to grow, slowly but surely. The Grineer's plan was still a mystery to the Corpus.

The Grineer was kicked hard enough to send him flying into the farthest wall of the massive room. Zaho snapped back to the situation at hand. The Feras grabbed onto the pillar and tore it out of place. Zaho dove forward, then turned, pressing the ZI-flux into its chest.

The beast roared again, but was unable to move. Its joints locked, even the ribbons that flowed around it seemed to be frozen in time.

The Grineer stood, cautiously walking over to the Corpus.

He looked slightly down at him, "Corpus," he called waiting to kill him where he stood, "What is this!?"

The Corpus exhaled loudly, "This my horrid friend, is what _brains_ can get you."

The Grineer snarled, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The scientist looked slightly surprised, "Well, _if_ I die, the Feras will be unleashed once more."

The Feras started to move slightly, little by little. The Kuva forming in the air, flowed back into the Warframe.

Zaho stepped forward, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" he said.

The Grineer aimed his gun at Fesd, "The Kuva!"

The scientist stepped back as the Feras fell to its knees.

A light-teal colored hand was placed on the Corpus' shoulder. He froze, turning around slowly. The fingers of the _man's_ hand were unnaturally long, as was his right arm. His face was more beautiful than any that the Corpus had seen.

The newcomer smiled, "I'll be taking that." he said in a deep, yet soothing voice.

His eyes were white and his teal hair was braided and held in place on top of his head.

He walked over to the Feras, his left side was clothed much less than his right. The right side of his body was adorned in faded white, flowing robes inlaid with gold. He moved his hand over the Feras, creating a white light. The Grineer soldier and the Zaho were forced to cover their eyes because of the intense brightness. And when Zaho opened his eyes, they were gone. Both the Warframe, and the man were gone.

The Grineer simply began walking away, "This isn't over yet, Corpus."

Zaho fell to his knees in front of where the Feras was, reaching his hand out to grasp what was once in front of him, " _Orokin_."


End file.
